The New Order: Graystorm
by Glitch-Girl
Summary: The Warrior cats are in a new forest, untouched by Twolegs, and each Clan has a new name. In FireClan, Graypaw is learning how to be a warrior, but what obstacles will he need to surpass?R&R please, T for violence.


**Prologue**

Rain steadily drummed agaunst the forest floor. A crowd of cats sat before a high-raising stone that jutted out towards them. Their eyes were focused on four cats that were murmuring among each other. Suddenly, one of the four took a step back and nodded at the cat across from him, and then at the other two, before turning towards the assembly of cats. His amber eyes almost glowed as his dark brown pelt and tabby markings shined glossily, soaked. He sat near the edge, and cleared his throat. "Fellow Clanmates!" His voice rang loud and clear. "We have traveled far from our forest, then our lake. Our medicine cats have confirmed this wasn't without reason, for we are in a forest that hasn't been touched by Twolegs!"

The cats yowled in cheer, but stopped after the tom cleared his throat again. "But StarClan wants us to do something else, before we learn where each Clan is to live from now on. The Clan of our ancestors wants us to rename each Clan."

A ripple of confusion and murmuring went through the cat crowd. "Rename our Clan?! Has Bramblestar lost it?," A white she-cat with a drenched long-haired coat whispered to a gray tom next to her with a hiss. "Why rename something that already _has_ a name?"

The tom nodded slowly, then looked at his mate. "Whiteleaf, it makes sense. We are in a new forest, and a place without Twolegs. Maybe StarClan is starting the Clans over again."

White leaf growled softly for a moment, seeing that he may be right. "I still don't like it, Silverstripe." She mumbled, as she pawed her kits back to her warm belly.

Again, Bramblestar started speaking. "You might not agree with this, but StarClan wishes it. They have sent the signs to the medicine cat of each Clan, and now it's their turn to tell you what out Clans will be called, and where we will reside." He stepped back, letting a light brown tabby take center stage.

She started speaking immediatley. "What Bramblestar has said is true. I am Leafpool. Spottedleaf herself has told me that ThunderClan will be known as FireClan from now on." The ThunderClan-now FireClan medicine cat announced. She didn't even have to say why the Clan was named that; everyone knew Firestar, the leader that lead the Clan before he died briefly before the cats had left the lake, and had left Bramblestar in charge. After the Clancats finished their excited whispering among each other, she continued, "And I have been told by Bluestar that FireClan will live where the pines and oak meet the ferns and rocky plains."

More murmuring. "Rocks? Why do we need to live by rocks?" Whiteleaf asked nobody. "Atleast we'll have trees. I've missed those." She added before Silverstripe had a chance to counter her statement. It was true; while they traveled, they rarely found any trees, only stumps left by Twolegs.

Another cat came up next to the she-cat, and sat up straight, but it became obvious that he was smaller than the average cat. He waited for the buzz to end before he started. "I'm Littlecloud of ShadowClan. I have been told by Nightstar that from now on we will be known as NightClan, after our ways of hunting in the dark. We will also look for the willows that weep in the ponds." He didn't pause in the middle for this Clanmates to say anything about their new Clan name. They wondered if it was named after Nightstar himself, an elderly cat who couldn't recieve his nine lives because their power-hungry former leader, Brokentail, was still alive. He was also the only leader they had that wasn't power-hungry while Firestar was maturing into a full warrior in his own Clan.

Silverstripe listened to the cats voicing their opinions around him while he watched his kits, who weren't being watched by their mother, because she was busy socializing with another cat at the moment. All three of them were playing with each other, now that the rain had stopped. Two out of three kits were short-haired, like their father, but one was long-haired, and getting dirt and crud in his fur. Silverstripe hoped his mate would clean the little tom soon. He sensed that another medicine cat was due to speak, so he flicked his tail at the kits, signalling them to stay with him until Whiteleaf decided to look after them again.

As soon as all three were pressing their flanks against his, he looked up to see a brown cat sitting in Littlecloud's place; a younger cat was sitting next to him. "Clanmates, I am Barkface, and this is my apprentice, Kestrelpaw." He made a gesture with his head towards the cat beside him. "I am the medicine cat of the former WindClan. Tallstar, our past leader, has told me that our Clan territory will be where the forest ends and the grassy plains start." He continued, "Before he left, he told me we will live as the Leaf that blows in the Wind; we will be known as LeafClan."

"Can't say that's a bad name." She muttered, remembering that she was a queen and had a mate. "Come on kits." She mewed to her kin, but Silverstripe shook his head. She glared at him and said, "Never mind, your father has decided to be a queen for a day."

That got some giggles from Swiftkit, Truekit, and Thornkit. Silverstripe just shook his head and rolled his eyes, while the LeafClan cats whispered among themselves.

Barkface and Kestrelpaw moved aside as a younger medicine cat took his place. Her golden flank almost glowed as she sat down. She turned to look at another cat coming up, and she moved over. She glanced at Leafpool briedfly before speaking to the cat next to her.

"I don't know why they still let Mothwing be their medicine cat." She said to her mate. "She doesn't even believe in StarClan and relies on her apprentice for prophecies and signs." She growled. "It's stupid." Whiteleaf started to clean herself.

She stopped complaining in time to see Mothwing's companion speak up. Her dark-gray pelt was a contrast to Mothwing's golden. "Clans, I am Willowpaw of RiverClan, and this is my mentor, Mothwing. I was told by Feathertail that RiverClan will be called by the name IceClan from now on, like the Ice that freezes the River every leaf-bare." She stated, and looked at her mentor, who nodded at her. She then continued on, "Riv-IceClan will be where the forest meets the water." She nodded at her Clanmates, and followed her mentor to the other medicine cats, namely Leafpool.

Before Whiteleaf or Silverstripe could say anything, Bramblestar was at the edge of the stone again. "You have heard StarClan's wishes, and now they need to be fufilled. Every cat, join your leader. You need to find your Clan territory and camp."

And then, began the New Order.

Author: Did you like the prologue? I hope you did. I didn't want to have our main character(who will be introduced next chapter) see an ancestor in a dream, because that's boring. Anyways, I don't own any of the cats mentioned except Silverstripe, Whiteleaf(isn't she annoying?), and their kits: Swiftkit, Truekit(both she-cats, just in case I didn't tell you), and Thornkit(His mother still needs to clean him...) Anyways, R&R


End file.
